Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Ice Story
This is Team Ice's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle Story Crystal is walking along a very naturistic path, when Sophana informs her that their friends, Team Superpower, have gone missing. Crystal then feels that exploring for them should be fun, as she wants them back. She heads off, with her friends following her. After coming out, they encounter Team Babylon, who they ask for their friends, but they immeadiately want a fight, so they start. After the fight, Ivy then thinks looking in the mechanical city will help. Sophana thinks so. Crystal has a feeling her friends are there, so they rush off. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo", who they think captured them, and he sarcastically admits it. The girls think he's really got them, so they take him on. After the fight, he flies off, but Crystal says to keep going. They then run off, into the casino. After coming out, they encounter Team Young, to which Tara has a little fight with Crystal. Then, in sibling rivalry, they have a fight. After the fight, Sophana giggled at the "sister rivalry" they had. After that, Ivy thinks that looking here should satsify them. Crystal says it should, and they should have some fun. So they grind right in. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll in disguise) and he claims he'll taek over the world. Crystal says nothing will get in her way of finding her friends, so they get ready, to fight. "Eggman Nega" flies off, after the fight, and Crystal proclaims they keep going, as he obviously didn't have their friends. Ivy starts to think that the area they're approaching will be great for her, so she strolls forward, with her friends following behind. After coming out, the team encounter Team Rose, to which they say they are looking for Team Superpower and Team Sonic(sarcastic about Team Sonic...), and Amy says she's looking for Team Sonic too. Crystal then whispers something about marrying Sonic, to which Amy gets ticked off at. They then get in a fight. After the fight, they encounter a haunted house, at night. Sophana gets scared, while Ivy protects her. Crystal says it's not that big a deal, and heads in, while Ivy follows, with a shaking Sophana. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman"(Metal Sonic) who scares them with his new machine. They all get ready to fight. After the fight, "Eggman" runs off, while Crystal gives chase. After a while, they come across a heated area, to which Crystal and Ivy both cringe at, while Sophana says they'll be fine, and that they should keep going. They move forward. After coming out, they encounter Team Metal, to which Crystal asks what they are doing. Threetails replies they are being random. Then Bruce call Ivy and Sophana names, to which they just half eye, but then Threetails makes a slight joke about how Team Ice is short, to which they get angry, and fight. After the fight, Ivy starts to get scared, since they are approaching an icey area, but Crystal says not to worry. She also says she'll help Ivy get through it. They head in. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo", who cuts down a nearby ice crystal, which ticks Crystal and the team off. They start the fight. After coming out, they come across a desert, to which Sophana doesn't take the heat much. Ivy says thhey musn't give up, and Crystal agrees. They start to head off, trying to keep at a considerable pace. After coming out, they encounter Team Cutiepie, who say they're looking for their friends and to move out of the way. Crystal then has a little rivalry with Lily, and then they start the fight. After the fight, Ivy notices a water-logged area, to which they could find their friends. Crystal isn't sure, but she thinks it's an obstacle, so she heads right in, with her friends following from behind. After coming out, "Eggman Nega" comes and floods the place, to a certain level, to which Team Ice get angry at, and start the fight. After the fight, the team notice an ancient city, with alot of fog up ahead. Crystal thinks it's a mystery, and they might find their friends. So they continue on. After coming out, they encounter Team Dark, who they ask if they know about Team Superpower, to which Shadow replies no. Sophana thinks he's lying, and demands to know. Crystal thinks he's hiding a secret, to which the girls get ready to fight for. After the fight, after venturing through a bit of the fog, they find a big, flying fortress. Crystal thinks that's where they'll find their friends, and so they rush in. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman", who runs outside and prepares his new machine. The girls get ready to fight, for their friends. After the fight, Sophana, Chocolate, Kayla, and Spikeball find the key that opens the strange door she spotted earlier. Crystal opens it, and their friends are found inside. Ivy then ventures inside, and Lightningbolt finds a note, saying "Come to Pinnicale Tower! Ha ha ha!". After that, Team Superpower and Team Ice both run off, headed towards Pinnicale Tower. END Achievements after completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Team Ice cutscenes will unlock *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ team) *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Unlocks Teams Nature and Child as playable teams. *Brings you to a step closer to unlocking Team Inspiration as a playable Team, unless you've completed Team Young's story beforehand, you've got them. Category:Story